deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Snigel/Hoyt's Privateers vs 33rd Infantry Battalion
Damn! Stupid picture, you were supposed to be bigger than that! Ugh, never mind that. Hello again, people of this Wiki! Today, I bring you a good old fashioned gunfight when Hoyt's Privateers, '''Hoyt Volker's criminal empire's ruthless security detail goes up against the '33rd Infantry Battalion, '''an American military battalion in Dubai who imposed martial law when things turned sour! ''When desert camouflage-clad soldiers fight the crooks in yellow, only one group will remain and be declared the most deadliest! Hoyt's Privateers Hoyt Volker was born in South Africa to an abusive father. This harsh upbringing made Hoyt a sadistic and mentally unstable person. At some point in life, Hoyt became involved organized crime, and he climbed the criminal ladder up until he was the boss of a criminal organization. Hoyt had decided at one point to relocate to the Rook Islands, an isolated place where there was no laws. However, the island was inhabited by the native Rakyat tribe, who opposed Hoyt. To defend himself, Hoyt made himself a private army consisting of former soldiers and criminals. With these men, Hoyt enslaved natives and became the largest slave trader on the South Pacific Ocean. He also made drugs which also filled his coffers. Hoyt had also came in contact with a man named Vaas Montenegro. Hoyt made Vaas the owner of the Northern Island with his pirates. In early 2010's, a group of friends parachuted into the island. They were captured by Vaas, but two of them, Jason and Grant Brody escaped. However, Grant took a throwing knife to the neck before he could get away. Jason managed to just barely escape with his life and was saved by Dennis Rogers, a member of the Rakyat. Jason joined the Rakyat and disabled their operations and killed Vaas. Jason was not done yet, and went after Hoyt Volker who resided in the Southern Island. There he was helped by a CIA operative named Sam. They sabotaged Hoyt's drug manufacturing and destroyed key facilities of the Privateer Army. Brody (while disguised as a Privateer named Foster) and Sam were invited to a late night poker match with Hoyt. Their plans to kill Hoyt failed, since Hoyt stabbed a knife into Sam's throat and revealed that he knew Foster was Jason all along. Hoyt and Jason had an intense knife fight, resulting in Hoyt dying. Jason drove into the airport and saved his brother, and proceeded to fly into the Northern Island. Weapons used by the Privateers |-|Handgun=The '''Desert Eagle Mark XIX is an American/Israeli pistol famous for firing a .50 caliber bullet, known for its stopping power. Although the Desert Eagle can deliver severe damage, it is inaccurate as heavy recoil will force the user to reacquire the target and because it is meant to be used at a close range, this inaccuracy is only increased at a distance. Despite being an impractical firearm, it is used by Polish and Portuguese Special Forces. *Caliber: .50AE *Effective range: 50 m *Weight: 4.4 lbs (71.4 oz) *Length: 10.75 in (27.3 cm) *Barrel Length: 6 in (152.4 mm) *Feed System: 7 round box magazine *Fire modes: Safe/Semi |-|SMG=Featuring a cylinder-like magazine and a folding stock, the PP-19 Bizon-2 is a very compact and effective weapon. The gun is based on the Russian Kalashnikov rifle. The Privateers have customized their Bizon's with a rail-top receiver with an aftermarket flip-up aperture rear sight rather than the normal AK-style open rear sight. The gun pictured below is the original PP-19 Bizon, not the newer Bizon-2. *Caliber: 9x18mm Makarov *Effective range: 100 m *Weight: 2.1 kg (4.63 lb) *Length: 660 mm (26.0 in) stock extended *Barrel Length: 230 mm (9.1 in) *Rate of fire: 650–700 rounds/min *Feed System: 64 round helical magazine *Fire modes: Safe/Semi/Auto |-|Assault Rifle=The P416 manufactured by Patriot Ordnance Factory is a AR-15 type assault rifle that uses Gas Piston technology, as opposed to direct impingement, resulting in greater reliability with decreased maintenance times. The rifle is offered in a variety of barrel lengths, and features fully ambidextrous controls as standard. The P416 is accurate and reliable, but its main downsides are its weight and price tag. The Privateer rifles have flip-up iron sights. *Caliber: 5.56x45mm *Effective range: Unknown, most likely around 500 m *Weight: 7.5 lbs *Length: 27.75 in *Barrel Length: 14.5" *Rate of fire: Unknown, around 700-950 rounds/min *Feed System: 30 round STANAG magazine *Fire modes: Safe/Semi/Auto |-|Sniper Rifle=The Zastava M93 Black Arrow is, like the name implies, made by the Serbian company Zastava. It is a bolt action, air-cooled, magazine-fed firearm with a fixed stock. It is used by a number of countries. *Caliber: .50 BMG *Effective range: 2,000 m *Weight: 16 kg (35.27 lb) *Length: 65.7 in (167 cm) *Barrel Length: 39.4 in (100 cm) *Feed System: 5 round box magazine *Fire modes: Safe/Bolt-Action 33rd Infantry Battalion The 33rd Infantry Battalion was led by a man named Joseph Konrad, a decorated Colonel, but he was also troubled by PTSD. He led his men to Dubai to assist with in relief efforts after an unprecedentedly large sandstorm hit Dubai, knocking out power, water supplies, and emergency services. The 33rd, however, when, for reasons not explained in the game, the city was surrounded on all sides by a "storm wall", a stationary sandstorm that blocked all communications and made extraction of the 33rd practically impossible. During the several months the 33rd was trapped, Konrad instituted martial law, eventually turning to summarily executing criminals and hanging their bodies in public. This in turn prompted both the civilians and some of Konrad's own staff to rebel, causing further violence in the city. Five and a half months after the storm wall appeared, Konrad managed to get a broadcast declaring his mission a failure out of the city, prompting the deployment of a squad of Delta operatives, led by Captain Martin Walker to assess the situation in the city. Weapons used by the 33rd |-|Handgun=The Beretta 92 is the standard sidearm of the U.S Army, though they used other sidearms too. The M9 model was specifically designed for the military, and it favored for its lightweight form, ease of use, large magazine size and low recoil. *Caliber: 9×19mm Parabellum *Effective range: 50 m *Weight: 950 grams (34 oz) *Length: 8.5 in (21.6 cm) *Barrel Length: 5 in (12.7 cm) *Feed System: 15 round box magazine *Fire modes: Safe/Semi |-|SMG=The UMP45 is a submachine gun developed and manufactured by Heckler & Koch. The UMP has been adopted by various agencies such as the U.S. Customs and Border Protection. Heckler & Koch developed the UMP as a lighter and cheaper successor to the MP5, though both remain in production. The UMP is a blowback operated, magazine-fed submachine gun firing from a closed bolt. As originally designed, the UMP is chambered for larger cartridges (.45 ACP and .40 S&W) than other submachine guns like the MP5, to provide more stopping power against unarmored targets (with slightly lower effectiveness at longer range) than the MP5 (largely offered in 9×19mm, albeit with short-lived production of 10mm Auto and .40 S&W variants). *Caliber: .45 ACP *Effective range: 65 m *Weight: 2.65 kg (5.8 lb) *Length: 690 mm (27.2 inches) *Barrel Length: 200 mm (8 in) *Rate of fire: 600 rounds/min *Feed System: 25 round box magazine *Fire modes: Safe/Semi/Auto |-|Assault Rifle=The M4A1 made by Colt is the standard issue assault rifle of the U.S Army. It was designed to be a light version of the M16A2 with selective fire options. Created in the United States, the M4 was in service since 1997. The weapon is gas-operated, cooled by air, and has a telescoping stock. The carbine was created, like most carbines, to function like a rifle but have a lighter weight and greater portability. The M4 is slightly less accurate and has less stopping power. The carbine will later shift into the standard firearm for the American armed forces. 35 nations have the M4 as part of their arsenal and is widely used by both their armies and special forces. The M4 used by the 33rd Infantry is highly customized: the carry handle has been removed and in its place are flip-up iron sights, a Magpul-style handling loop on the magazine, an extended, threaded flash hider, and an aftermarket handguard based on the VLTOR CASV-EL and the gun has tan furnishing. *Caliber: 5.56x45mm *Effective range: 500 m *Weight: 6.9 lb (3.1 kg *Length: 33 in (840 mm) *Barrel Length: 14.5 in (370 mm) *Rate of fire: 700–950 round/min *Feed System: 30 round STANAG magazine *Fire modes: Safe/Semi/Auto |-|Sniper Rifle=The Steyr Elite is the upgraded version of the Steyr Scout sniper rifle that features an integrated bipod, full-length picatinny rail on top, slightly longer barrel, and adjustable cheek rest and butt plate. It is more robust and was designed for law enforcement agencies for an urban tactical role. *Caliber: 7.62x51mm NATO *Effective range: Unknown, around 900 m *Weight: 9.4 lbs (4.4 kg) *Length: 42.1 in (107 cm) *Barrel Length: 22.4 in (570 cm) *Feed System: 5 round magazine *Fire modes: Safe/Bolt-action X-Factors |-|Experience=The Privateers have fought the Rakyat for some time with success, having (at the start of the game) the entire Southern Island under control. When Jason killed Vaas, the Privateers also fought rogue pirates on some occasions. The 33rd Infantry fought against the rebelling faction, the Exiles, defeating them. After that, they fought the civilian population. |-|Training=Some Privateers are former soldiers, while others are criminals. They have superb training when compared to Vaas's Pirates. The members of the 33rd Infantry Battalion are, as you might have guessed, all soldiers. Frontline infantry troops to be specific. |-|Brutality=The Privateers use force to keep things under their control, and some torture civilians for fun. The 33rd have committed war crimes and torture against those who sought to oppose them. |-|Logistics=The Privateers have large stockpiles of ammunition, along with fleets of helicopters and armed boats. If they are running low, they can contact some criminal elements and buy ammo from them. The 33rd on the other hand are trapped in a city, and after months of warring against the Exiles and the civilians, their supplies have begun to dwindle. They still have a decent supply of ammo, and a couple of vehicles, but they cannot acquire more. Battle Conditions Battle takes place in Dubai. More specifically, in two large office buildings and their roofs. A Blackhawk helicopter arrives dropping 10 Privateers onto the roof of one of the buildings. 10 33rd Infantry soldiers are on the opposite building. A bridge connects the buildings to each other. The Privateers fight their way towards the building occupied by the 33rd using the bridge. Both sides have one sniper, and both of them remain on their respective roofs. Voting Standard voting rules. You know what to do. if you have any questions, ask away. Voting ends when I say it ends. The Battle 10x Privateers 10x Infantry Dubai, United Arab Emirates, Outpost Echo, 0930 hours. "Have the munitions arrived yet?". The Sergeant asked the Quartermaster. The request for more ammo had been made over week ago, and was supposed to arrive days ago. Sure, they were in a wrecked and sandblasted city, and the Damned 33rd Battalion had lost large amounts of material and men while fighting the rebelling soldiers, and then there's the on-going fight against the insurgents, so getting ammo delivered, and getting ammo ''in the first place is undoubtedly hard, not to mention Outpost Echo was atop a large building. But the supply depot is just a stone's throw away! The Quartermaster groaned. He knew that the Sergeant would not like the answer. "That's a negative, but atleast we got on explanation as to why". The Quartermaster cleared his throat and said: "''Outpost Echo is not an outpost of great importance. More important outposts and checkpoints will receive ammunition first". "And that's a direct quote from SD". Neither men were happy with the news, although the news ere predictable. "Those paper-shuffling jackasses! How do they except me to run this place if they keep short-changing me on supplies!". The Sergeant expressed his annoyance at the situation. Once he was done, however, both men heard the unmistakable sound of helicopter blades cutting the air. Both men turned to look southwards at the source of the noice. Suddenly, the Sergeant felt a wave of relief wash over himself. "Finally! What took 'em so long, huh?". The Sergeant said to no-one in particular. But the Quartermaster had a bad feeling about the Blackhawk's arrival. Gas for vehicles was very limited, so they were used only for special occasions. And weren't there supposed to be other places that were to receive ammunition before Echo? The building whose rooftop had become Outpost Echo was connected via skybridge to another building. In the opposite roof was the makeshift landing zone for the 33rd's Blackhawks and Little Birds. Currently, there was only one soldier posted in guard duty at the LZ. As the Blackhawk was almost touching the ground, the lone soldier, a Private by the name of Green, made his way to the helicopter as it touched the roof. Green was glad that more ammo had been brought in, it had been too long since the last target practice. The Blackhawk's door started to open... "Man, what took ya guys so lo-". Before he could finish his question, Private Green received an answer in the form of a .50AE bullet to the head. Private Alan Green did not know what hit him. ( x9) Barely a second after the Private's de-brained corpse hit the ground, the shocked Sergeant observed as ten men exited the Blackhawk helicopter. These armed men were clad in black armor with yellow highlights and stripes. The Sergeant had no more time to observer as the hostiles aimed their at the men of Outpost Echo and opened fire. Through the roar of gunfire, the Sergeant yelled to the men under his command to get down. Most did not hear what he had said, but had hit the floor anyway. A rifle bullet pierced the neck of an unlucky 33rd Infantry Battalion member who had not hit the floor in time. ( x8) The gunfire subsided as the Privateer's started to reload. "Get out of the roof!", the Sergeant yelled as he nearly lept through the roof access's open doorway. The other soldiers followed suit, with the exception of the squad's sniper, who had ducked behind a large crate. The Commander of the Privateers assessed the situation. The number of enemy soldiers was around ten, but the number was shaved off by two, with one dead at the Commander's feet, and one on the opposite roof was one unmoving body. "Hawke.", the Commander stated the marksman's name. Making a quick gesture at the still body, the sniper understood. Taking aim and firing, the sniper's bullet hit the corpse, ripping a body part off. "Dead", the man said with a gruff voice. The Commander turned to address his men. "Allright, listen up. What we're up against ain't no dumb natives or drunk pirates. These guys are professional. US Army. If you make even one small fuck-up, chances are that you'll wind up dead within a second. Here's the rules: leave none alive. Am I understood?". "Yes Sir!". "Good. Now, we will make our way towards the other building through that bridge. Hawke, you'll stay here and shoot anything that ain't us. Now move it!". Shaken up, but otherwise okay, the eight members of Outpost Echo's squad had taken up positions within the building on the orders of the Sergeant. With limited ammo, they couldn't mount an assault. All they could do now was to hold the fort and wait for reinforcements. After some five minutes later, the five men who were posted at the skybridge's beginning on their side heard the sound of foot steps quickly closing in on their position. And then, on the other side of the skybridge, the Privateer squad emerged. The sound of the 33rd Infantry Battalion's firearms opening up on the Privateer's filled the ruined office building. While the other Privateer's had quickly ran for cover, one hapless Privateer was peppered with bullets. ( x9) The Privateers retaliated by blindfiring from behind cover. Dozens of bullets flew through the skybridge. One adrenaline-fueled 33rd soldier equipped with an UMP-45 took off and ran towards the Privateer's location. Unbeknownst to him, the Privateer sniper had the soldier on his sights. "Now I've got you". A shot rang out, and a high-caliber bullet pierced the sniper's chest. ( x8) Smoke came out of the barrel of the 33rd Infantry Battalion sniper's Steyr, and he smirked. The UMP-45-wielding soldier had made it to the other side of the bridge just as the Privateers were reloading. Like a bull ramming a matador, the soldier charged shoulder-first at the nearest Privateer and knocked him to the ground, and proceeded to unload his SMG on the downed Privateer. ( x7) The soldier did not have a chance to do anything else, as right after he killed the Privateer, he was caught from behind in a headlock, and before he could process what was happening, the soldier of the 33rd Infantry Battalion had his neck snapped by the Privateer Commander. ( x7) Category:Blog posts